


Somebody’s Watching Me

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds what she’s been looking for.  And something she didn’t expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody’s Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally written waaaay back when, starting in May of 2006, shortly after School Reunion aired and a few months before the premiere of Torchwood, when the Sarah Jane Adventures were barely an idea. Which explains some of the poor characterization in the early chapters, especially Ianto. I struggled with the idea of revising to fit canon, but decided to leave it as an archive. Everything's pretty much Jossed, but have fun with it anyway.

Sarah took in all the details of the small news shop, the ones she wasn’t supposed to notice. The half dozen video cameras, all trained on her. The heavy plating on the connecting door hidden behind a Man U calendar poster. The bulge under the clerk’s arm.

She was definitely in the right place.

She had been looking for it for a while, following vague whispers and rumors of a secret British organization investigating things no one could name. Or were too afraid to. She thought she’d gotten close during the Christmas invasion, but that path had led to the Prime Minister and no further.

Her break had come with the second, more deadly invasion last spring. Security cameras and crazy video fanatics all over downtown London had captured the sight of streams of Cybermen and Daleks being sucked into One Canary Wharf. The tapes disappeared quickly and quietly, but not before some of them made it into the inextractable grip of the internet. It was all Sarah needed to put pressure on her last lingering contacts at UNIT until finally one of them gave up a name.

Torchwood.

So here she was, thanks to some stellar hacking on the part of Nat and K9. In a tiny little hole in the wall news shop with a clerk like something out of a mafia movie and enough tech to make MI-5 green with envy. There was something queer going on here, even if she was on the wrong path.

The reinforced door opened, and Sarah noticed the guard slash clerk straighten just a bit. Definitely military.

The man who came through the door, not so much.

He was young, probably mid-thirties but looking five years younger. The casual fatigues he wore did nothing to hide his lean, well-cut build, and he moved with a grace few men could manage. Brilliant blue eyes highlighted a face cut for Hollywood, right down to the cleft chin and dimples.

When he smiled, Sarah had no doubts about why he was the front man. If she were any other woman, she’d have melted.

“Miss Smith,” he offered his hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jack Harkness.”

American. Although there was something not quite Yank in his accent. “How do you do.” His grip was strong and sure around hers without being overwhelming, as though he had a knack for knowing exactly how much pressure to apply to be reassuring. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

He glanced around before grinning at her. “I pushed for a brothel/strip club/gambling den, but the higher ups thought it was too flashy. What can you do?” His smile never faded, but those sapphire eyes grew more calculating. “So, what can we do for you?”

She just eyed him professionally. “I should think that, given the fact that I’m here at all, the proper question should be what can I do for you?”

Those eyes seemed to read beneath her demeanor. Sarah wasn’t certain what he saw, but it seemed to decide him. “I think you’re right. Why don’t you come down and we’ll talk?”

She suspected it would be more of an interrogation than a talk. That was fine. Interrogation could go both ways. “Lead on, Mr. Harkness. Lead on.”


End file.
